Dramione Drabbles
by CamilleBelle
Summary: Just a bunch of short little snippets I had about Hermione and Draco.


"You know we really should stop meeting like this," a beautiful curly haired brunette spoke. Her arms resting on the balcony ledge as she looked out over the lush expansive gardens.

"Why, scared that we'll get caught?" An extremely handsome blonde boy spoke in return with a smirk on his lips. He turned around on the railing so he was facing the enormous mansion and had turned his head to look at the enchanting lady standing next to him.

The girl snorted, "Hardly, Draco. Even if we did get caught, I wouldn't care." She leaned over to him and put her hand on the side of his pale cheek and pulled him a bit closer to her. The brunette gently placed his lips against her own, then pulled back.

"However, even though I don't care, I have a feeling you might," she smiled widely pulling away from him and look back at again at the gardens. Draco groaned, he hated it when she pulled away from his kisses.

"Hermione, when will you learn I know longer care what people think. It's you and me! To hell with everyone else!" In response Hermione just let out a giggle and turned to face him again.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his silvery blonde hair, then rested her hand on the back on his neck.

"My God, you're such a sook!" With that Hermione pulled his neck down towards her and kissed him with all the passion and want she could muster.

* * *

"Must we tell Wonder boy and Weasel about us? Honestly I'd be much happier without them knowing?" Draco whined to Hermione.

"What, you scared of what they'll think Malfoy?" Hermione taunted. Draco scoffed and looked down into Hermione's mystifying hazel eyes and saw the amusement behind them.

"Oh sod off!" He laughed and continued, "on second thoughts I cannot wait to tell them that they are now second best...to me, Draco Malfoy! Ha." Draco, suddenly energised by his new found reason to find Harry and Ron sped up his pace turning back to look at an amused Hermione with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

* * *

Hermione ran through the many corridors of the gigantic castle, she had to find Draco. She was beginning to feel fatigue sweep over her body but she had to keep moving, she needed to speak with him. Jumping down a flight of stairs Hermione made her way out of the castle and down onto the grounds.

Her legs were staring to feel like jelly and her breath was beginning to run short as she sprinted across the quidditch field, till she reached the Slytherin locker room. As she got to the door she stopped for a moment, panting, trying to breath more oxygen into her body.

Standing up straight again she opened the door and walked into the boys change rooms. It was quite deserted, save the sound of a running shower.

Hermione walked over to the shower and leaned on the extremely low cubical wall of the shower.

"Granger, couldn't resit coming back for seconds, ey?" Malfoy gloated as the steam rose high above the wall and out of the cubical. Hermione shook her head slightly and looked as if she were about to be sick.

"Hardly...Malfoy, I'm pregnant."

With that the blonde boy fainted in the middle of a shower cubical, water cascading down his naked, chiselled body. In response, Hermione feeling a wave of morning sickness sweep over her opened her mouth and vomited right over the cubical wall. Vomit mixed with water, running down the drain.

* * *

"Pompous, friggen, idiot!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stupid, know-it-all bitch!" An enraged boy yelled furiously back at her.

"Idiotic, stuck up, self indulged, arrogant bullying toe rag!" The girl again screamed in return, just as equally enraged as the boy.

The boy ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair and then tugged at it, obviously frustrated. He let out a large growl of annoyance and looked at her panting.

The beautiful girl stared back at him, her hazel eyes met his icy blue. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Forget about it?" The girl asked him gasping for air.

"Yeah, whatever forget about it," he replied walking over to her.

He leaned into her and she leaned forwards towards him. Yet as soon as she realised what she was doing she slapped him in the face and jumped away. Hands over her mouth she looked at him in shock.

The blonde boy smirked at her, "and what may I ask was that for?" He asked, although he knew the answer, he'd been a git, she hadn't yet forgiven him.

"Well I never said I forgave you or anything, I just said forget about it."

With that the beautiful brunette turned and sauntered away, the boy chuckling softly to himself as she did. She truly was a feisty one, but she was his feisty one.

* * *

After having walked out of the graduation ball fifteen minutes ago, Hermione found herself in a beautifully enchanted rose garden set up outside the large castle.

She reached out to touch one of the blood red roses when she heard movement behind her. She however ignored it and went on to smell the sweet scented roses that surrounded her.

Standing behind her, watching her every move with a small smile on his lips was Draco.

He watched her wander over to a magically charmed water fountain, water cascading down beautifully as Hermione placed her hand under the falling water. She proceeded to draw swirls in the water whilst leaning on the fountain with her other hand.

Gazing at her he looked at her attire. She was dressed stunningly in a long, sleeveless, flowing emerald gown. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few stray curls falling down in places. To him, she looked breath taking.

After staring at her a few moments longer he silently walked over to her and gently took her hand out of the water and took it in his own. Hermione jumped slightly, having not known anyone was there. After realising it was Draco she smiled slightly and clasped his hand back.

"Hermione, dance with me?" Draco looked at her softly, his icy blue eyes gazed at her full of lust and want.

In reply she just draped her other arm around his shoulder. He took his other arm and slid it round her waist, pulling her in close to him.

There they danced, in the middle of a rose garden on graduation night, a Slytherin Prince and a Gryffindor princess.

* * *


End file.
